Lance
'Lance ' was a recurring character in the FX series Justified third season. Lance is a prison medic at Trumbull Correctional Institution, Ohio. He is first seen in the episode "Cut Ties", treating injuries Boyd received when he provoked a fight with African-American inmates. Later in the episode "The Devil You Know", it is revealed that Lance is working alongside Ash to receive the money from Ellstin Limehouse. Lance manipulates Dewey Crowe into robbing various places for $20 grand in order to receive back his supposedly harvested kidneys in "Thick as Mud". Lance ends up being shot by his girlfriend Layla in the same episode, and is later shot by Raylan Givens through the stomach, who ends up shooting Layla in the lower chest area. Lance was portrayed by guest star Clayne Crawford. Biography Background Lance is a prison medic at Trumbull Correctional Institution, Ohio. At some point in his time at the prison he got together with his girlfriend Layla to steal the organs of cadavers at the prison and sell them on the black market. Lance would find the bodies and cut them open using his job as a cover, and Layla would set up the contacts through the hospital transplant wing where she works. Season 3 Lance has a minor role in "Cut Ties", when he is seen treating Boyd's injures after the fight he got into with African-American inmates. Lance has a much larger role in the episode "The Devil You Know" . A huge prison fight is ensued, leaving both Dickie Bennett and Dewey Crowe (who jumped into the fight to defend Dickie), badly injured. The two are then brought to Lance to treat, and Ash is furious because Dewey is now a liability in the plan as well. Lance tells Ash he has an idea, and despite Dewey's pleads not to tell, he injects him in the neck with a substance that renders him unconscious. Later, Lance lies to Raylan Givens, telling him that Dickie and Dewey assaulted him before escaping in a coroner's van. Lance quickly realizes that the Marshals have a lead on the driver and attempts to leave, but Raylan forces him to stay tight. Lance is ordered by Ash to take Dewey to the hotel, where Lance, Combs, and Junior watch over him until Ash and Dickie arrive. After realizing the Marshals are into them after witnessing Ash being run over by Raylan outside, the three men take Dickie and Dewey and peel out of the motel to go to Mags's old store, where Limehouse was supposed to deliver the money. Later, Lance is seen strapping Dewey to a chair, before rolling him past a long line of surgical tools. Dewey screams, and Lance injects him once again with a substance, leaving him unconscious. Lance calls someone and says that he has found a way for them to make more money. In "Thick as Mud", Lance explains to Dewey that he has harvested his kidneys, and tells him the symptoms of what will happen to him as long as his kidneys are removed. Lance tells Dewey that he has 4 hours to get $20 grand, but if Dewey calls the cops or fails to get the money in time, he will sell his kidneys to an interested buyer in Chicago. Lance never removed Dewey's kidneys, as it was all a ruse to cause Dewey to steal money from various locations in order to compensate for the money that Combs and Junior failed to recover from Mag's store. It later turns out that Lance had been in cahoots with Layla, who was also Ash's nurse and Lance's girlfriend. Lance injects Raylan in the shoulder while he is talking to Layla, and manages to persuade a reluctant Layla into allowing him to harvest Raylan's organs. While he is putting Raylan in the bathtub, Layla orders Lance to look at her. Lance turns around and is shot in the chest, and lands on top of Raylan in the bathtub. Raylan then shoots Layla in the chest (Through Lance's stomach), after she attempts to shoot him. Relationships *Boyd Crowder: Patient *Dickie Bennett: Patient, hostage *Dewey Crowe: Patient, hostage, deceased *Ash Murphy: Prison guard, accomplice *Junior: Accomplice, deceased *Combs: Accmplice, deceased *Edward Fowler: Accomplice, deceased *Layla: Accomplice, girlfriend, murderer Memorable Quotes Appearances Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Season 3 antagonists Category:Killed by Raylan Givens